09 July 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-07-09 ; Comments *A recording of all but the last 10 minutes or so of the show is available. *Tracklistings for the part not included on the recording have been included and are marked §, details taken from Lorcan’s Playlist Archive . *The show includes a live recording of Pulp at the 1994 Glastonbury Festival. Sessions *Elastica, #2. Recorded 14 June 1994. All except ‘Never Here’ available on the Strange Fruit CD – The Radio One Sessions . Tracklisting *Beck: ‘He's A Mighty Good Leader (LP - One Foot In The Grave )’ K *Credit To The Nation: ‘Come Dancing (Various Artists CD - Volume Ten )’ Volume *Elastica: ‘Never Here’ (Peel Session) *Dentist From Boscaland: ‘Untitled (12 inch - The Dentist From Boscaland )’ Boscaland *Lou Barlow And His Sentridoh: ‘Forever Instant (CD – A Collection of Previously Released Songs )’ City Slang *Blueboy: ‘So Catch Him (CD – Unisex )’ Sarah Records *Keith Hudson: ‘Black Heart (CD - Pick A Dub )’ Blood & Fire *Stereolab: 'Ping Pong (10 inch )’ Duophonic *Statics: ‘The Scourge Of White Centre (7 inch – Sooprize Package EP )’ Real Records *Trans Global Underground: 'Khan (Various Artists CD - Volume Ten )’ Volume *Godheadsilo: 'Bereft Rescue Mission No.43 (LP - The Scientific Supercake LP )' Kill Rock Stars *Elastica: ‘Four Wheeling’ (Peel Session) : (Tape flip) *Gotham City: ‘Animism (Various Artists CD - Believe In The Frequency Power )’ North South *Jesus & Mary Chain: ‘The Perfect Crime (CD single – Sometimes Always )’ Blanco Y Negro : (JP: ‘You’re listening to 1FM , your Jungle Station.’) *Family Of Intelligence: ‘Nice Time (12 inch – Agony / Nice Time )’ Kemet *Linus: ‘Sizafitz (LP – Yougli )’ Elemental Records : (5:30 news) *Sammy: ‘Fantastic Sam (LP - Debut Album )’ Fire Records *Gunshot: ‘Colour Code (CD Single) )' Vinyl Solution *Zodiac: ‘Cancer - The Moon Child (LP - Cosmic Sounds )’ Elektra *Queers: ‘Burger King Queen (LP - Grow Up )’ Lookout! Records *Strangelove: ‘Sand (CD - Time For The Rest Of Your Life )’ Food *Green Nuns Of The Revolution: ‘Whirling Dervish Mix (12 inch )’ Triumph Records *Elastica: ‘Hold Me Now’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘Spunky kids with their eyes on the stars, that’s Elastica.’) *Pulp (Recorded live at the 1994 Glastonbury Festival): : ‘She's A Lady’ : (Tape flip) : ‘Lip Gloss’ : ‘Razzmatazz’ : ‘Acrylic Afternoons’ : ‘Do You Remember The First Time’ : ‘Babies’ : (6:30 news) *Teen Generate: ‘Midnight To Six Man’ (CD - Audio Recording )’ Cruddy Record Dealership *Madilu System: ‘Paradiso (CD - Sans Commentaire )’ Sterns Africa *Elastica: ‘Ba Ba Ba’ (Peel Session) *Ambrose & His Orchestra: ‘Stormy Weather’ *Luke Slater's 7th Plain: ‘The Needs Of The Many (CD - The Four Cornered Room )’ General Production Recordings *Guv'ner: ‘Red Velvet Chair (LP - Hard For Measy For You )’ Ecstatic Peace! § *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: ‘By The Time I Get To Phoenix (CD - Kicking Against The Pricks )’ Mute § File ;Name *Peel Show 1994-07-09 ;Length *02:20:04 ;Other *Many thanks to the taper ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector